


My Russian Mail-Order Bride

by skyh1025



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Always Female Trixie Mattel, Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language Barrier, Lesbian, Mail Order Brides, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Smut, Sugar Mommy, i promise that it gets better after chapter 1 i’m sorry the writings shitty there :/, it'll be cute I promise, maybe squirting idk yet lmao, trixieandkatya, trixya - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyh1025/pseuds/skyh1025
Summary: Trixie is a lonely rich woman looking for anyone to spend her days with, Katya is a Russian mail-order bride looking for a way out.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i just wanted to give a quick note! i hope you enjoy the story and i'm looking forward to hearing your feedback <3  
> p.s. trixie's hair during this fic is based off of IQ Kitty bc i'm a sucker for trixie w/ pink hair ;) also, i'm sorry if the russian is incorrect, i'm using google translate and doing some research online for the culture. i hope it's as accurate as possible, but please excuse any mistakes :)  
> {cis!woman trixie/cis!woman katya}  
> ik this chapter is shitty its like a little prequel it gets so much better i promise

Trixie was alone. Unbearably, pitifully, overwhelmingly alone. She often thought of what her life would be like if her father hadn't left; if her mom hadn't passed. Sure, she received a heavy inheritance, enough for her to live a lavish life three times over, but money couldn't buy happiness, right? She was unaware that it in fact, could.  
She woke up at 10 am sharp, as usual. Sitting up, she stretched her 21-year-old bones.  
"I feel like an old woman." she grumbled to herself, twisting so she could crack her back, and sighing when a satisfying pop relieved the tension that was paining her. She pulled back her duvet—pink like everything else Trixie owned—and swung her long legs over her bedside. She tugged at the hem of her nightgown, a baby pink silk slip with lavender lace lining the bottom and top hemlines. Impossibly thin straps adorned her delicate shoulders, and she liked the way they sat on her dainty collarbones. She got up and started toward the in-suite master bathroom, which was a bit of a walk considering how unnecessarily large the rooms of her home were, and started her morning shower routine. This house (ahem- mansion) was included in her inheritance, and she didn't want to go through the trouble of selling it and looking for a new one; moving all her things, and being stressed about every meticulous detail and piece of paperwork. It's not that she didn't love the house—it was gorgeous. White marble with gold flakes lined the walls and floors, she had an amazing kitchen with the latest and greatest appliances (not that she ever cooked, she felt bad the beautiful space went to waste), artwork adorned the hallways with marble and ceramic statues accompanying them, a movie theater, a pool, a tennis court, and more rooms than Trixie could list. It would be most people's wet dream to live in a place like this, but the large archways and seemingly never-ending rooms made Trixie feel small and alone. And that's because she was. She lived there by herself, and she didn't work so she had no true friends anymore, (except for an old best friend from elementary school that she barely talked to, and the snooty women at the cocktail parties she was obligated to attend. She didn't go out often, but she felt the need to uphold the family name and keep her mother's poised, socially graceful reputation alive by pretending it was passed down along to Trixie. She hated it. She didn't know how her mother managed. Rubbing elbows with people who thought themselves above her, mingling with meaningless small talk and gritting her teeth to keep the forced smile on her lips. It was Trixie's personal hell. She forced herself to go to two events per year, for the sake of her late mother's elegant image.), and her family was either estranged or dead. The only family she really ever had was her mother and her grandparents. Her grandparents had long since passed away, but the wound of her mother's passing was still heavy and bleeding in her heart. It had only been a year and a half since her death, and Trixie still felt her heart sink and her eyes welling up every day. The memories of nurses pooling into her home twice a month and administering chemotherapy, how hollow and delicate her mother's cheekbones and eye sockets had become in her final days, and the haunting feeling of her mother's hand going limp in her own for a final time flashed in her mind every night.  
As she stepped out of the shower, she thought of what she would do that day, yet nothing new or particularly interesting was an option. She stood in front of the large mirror hung above the double sink-clad vanity, and brushed out her hair. It was a pretty pink color, her favorite. She didn't particularly know why she bothered to dye her hair, as no one would see her—except the people that delivered her grocery order once every two weeks, but she settled on the thought that it made her happy so it didn't matter if no one else saw it. She dried her hair and body groggily, styling her pink curls into a half-updo and walked back into her bedroom trying to decide on an outfit. She pulled out a vintage baby pink halter dress that fell a bit above her knees with little blue flowers embroidered on, white thigh high stockings and her favorite white platform boots with pink 60's themed flowers printed on. She liked getting dressed up everyday, granted she would only stay home or go vintage shopping on occasion, it made her smile and she liked the feeling of looking put together—even if it was for no one but herself. While she sat at her vanity doing her makeup, she had a startling thought crawl it's way to the front of her mind.

"What if you're alone forever?"  
Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she swallowed hard.

"What if you stay here until you're old and gray, and die surrounded by cats like a crazy woman?"  
She hated cats, but company is company, and she was well on her way to getting one just so she wouldn't lose her mind.

"No one will mourn you. No one will even know you're gone."

She abruptly stood, the stool tipping over behind her, and fast-walked through a hallway and down a never ending set of stairs. When she opened the door to the library, she dropped into her luxurious desk chair with a huff, turning on her Mac.  
She refused to be alone any longer; she was going to find someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! I'm thinking about re-doing this story when it's over. Not changing much, but making a separate version in which Katya is a trans woman, so obviously some things (including the smut) will be different. The story-line and 95% of the details will be identical! I will be editing and posting that version as soon as this one is finished <3 I hope you enjoy both versions!  
> katya’s profile pic: https://imgur.com/gallery/MEO79UP  
> katya’s airport outfit: https://imgur.com/gallery/KhyGJQT  
> trixie’s airport outfit: https://imgur.com/gallery/wNuwYMW  
> also!! the song lyrics I used are from "Little Sister" by Trixie Mattel ;) (but in the story, it's not her song)  
> sorry for the long wait, i’ve had some health issues, but i hope you enjoy! <3  
> ~sky

Leaning her elbow against her desk, Trixie rested her chin on her palm. She bounced her knee to settle her nerves, and looked up some dating sites. A long list popped up on Google, and she was instantly overwhelmed by the choices. She decided on the third one down, figuring that she'll sign up for a few different ones just in case. As the page loaded, she noticed a large ad on the side of the screen.  
"MAIL ORDER BRIDES FROM OVER 17 COUNTRIES!"  
"Who actually does that?" she scoffed to herself.  
She never actually considered that it was a real thing people do. The thought of buying another person made her stomach twist and brought a sour taste to her mouth. How could anyone be okay with buying someone? Aside from that, she couldn't imagine marrying someone just days after they'd met! Surely you can't know a person solely from talking to them online, no matter how long it's been.  
Her eyes scanned the page, and she decided to begin filling out her profile. The site asked for at least 1 picture for her profile, so she opened her photo files and began browsing. After a while, she settled on a casual selfie from her waist up; she wore a hot pink velour jumpsuit with the zipper pulled down enough to show only the top of her cleavage. The suit hugged her breasts just right, and she loved how it made her waist look smaller than usual. As much as she loved her curves, a large chest, thick thighs, and a full ass, she wasn't too fond of her belly. It didn't push out over her groin, but it wasn't tight and toned either. It was a bit too soft for her liking, and when she sat it bunched and made small rolls appear. Her big breasts hung heavy on her chest, and her wide thighs touched a bit when she walked, but she loved her body overall, and felt fully confident in it. She was large and soft in all the right places, and her never-ending legs were her favorite feature.  
Her second picture was her in a small pink bikini, laying on her side on top of a long lounge chair. You could see her pool in the background, and her hair was a bit stringy from just getting out of the water. If you looked closely you could still see water droplets against her effortlessly tanned skin.  
Moving on to the next page, she began filling out the basic information portion of the profile:

  
Name: Trixie Mattel  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Brown  
Relationship Status: Single  
Interested In: Men & Women  
Looking For: Monogamous Relationship  
Interests: Vintage Shopping, Baking, Collecting Barbies, Makeup

  
Over the next hour, she copied and pasted her information into two more dating sites, and decided on using the same two pictures as well. Switching off her computer, she stood and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast

* * *

As the days passed, she received more messages and matches than she could count. While she found a fair number of them attractive, no one really caught her eye. She chatted with few people, but they never really clicked like she'd hoped for. Weeks slipped by, and she lost hope with every passing hour. With every person she'd engaged with, every single time she revealed her lifestyle, they changed. Being sweeter, more forward, some even asking for gifts or money. It was clear to her that once they found out about her financial situation, they were significantly more interested in her. As lonely as she was, she wanted a genuine connection—not a gold digger. With every message she became more and more discouraged. Was she destined to be with someone who only wanted her money?  
Exactly one month after her profiles went live, she was one hundred percent over it. She was over the empty compliments. She was over people dropping other conversation topics to only speak about financial matters. She was over people throwing themselves at her to get to her money. She sat cross-legged on her (obviously) pink leather couch in front of her flatscreen. This morning, it had been hard for her to find the motivation to get dressed, so she picked out a simple pink t-shirt dress, pink boy shorts, and fuzzy socks. She didn't bother with makeup. It was dark, but she wasn't sure what time; she'd been sulking all day and lost track of the hours faster than she thought was possible. Her dinner had just arrived, a cheeseburger with nachos. Her ultimate comfort food. She'd also ordered a tub of ice cream, but planned on crying into it after dinner, thank you very much. Her record player hummed from across the room, and she sang along softly between bites. She let the lyrics stab at her heart a bit.

" _Tell me little dear if you've only lived here, did you really ever live at all?_  
 _Cause you'd be amazed in the summer how the days of the spring turn into fall_  
 _Just listen to your brother, you can run in the cover of the night sky when it falls_  
 _I know that you think that you're growing, but you're just tall._ "

* * *

  
After some hours of deliberation (and a few hefty glasses of wine) Trixie sat back down in front of her computer. Her tummy ached a bit, and she regretted having her ice cream after dinner—even though it made her feel better at the time. The sun was starting to rise by now, and soft rays peeked through the sheer curtains. She lightly tapped the keys with her fingertips, but didn't press anything. She was overthinking again, her fingers ghosting over the keyboard with nerves. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she tried to remember the name of the site she had seen on the ad but her mind was foggy. She cursed herself for that last glass of wine. Some time passed, but she wasn't quite sure how much, and she finally decided on just searching 'Mail Order Spouse Sites' on Google.  
She scrolled through the long list of results, clicking on a few from time to time. Many of them seemed sketchy, like some underground operation, and she felt uneasy visiting them. Eventually, she found one that looked legit, and after looking up some information and reviews, she decided. She copied and pasted the same information from her countless other dating sites, but came across a few questions that were specifically about 'buying' the person. Her stomach clenched a bit and she felt woozy.

  
Willing to pay plane fare: Yes  
Can provide adequate housing: Yes  
Willing to pay for translator if necessary: Yes  
Financial Status:  
She debated that question for a while. Should she put 'Upper-Middle Class' to deter people looking for the highest income, or be truthful and put 'Wealthy'?  
Financial Status: Wealthy

  
She pasted the rest of her answers from her other profiles and accepted the terms & conditions. The sun shone in her eyes, and her head was pounding from the alcohol. She made sure her profile was up and running, then stood up on wobbly legs. Dragging her feet as she went, she climbed the stairs to her room and stripped off her dress, not bothering to put on pajamas before flopping into bed and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Mid-afternoon light trickled through the sheer pink curtains as Trixie stirred lightly in her sleep. Cracking her eyes a tad, she read the clock perched on her nightstand. 2:16 PM. Although she was exhausted, she knew the if she gave in and slipped back to sleep, her schedule would be completely off. She dragged herself out of bed, wrapping a baby pink satin robe around her as she trudged to the bathroom. She thanked herself silently for not putting makeup on the day before—she was sure that her face would feel sticky and gross from sleeping and crying if she had. Staring at the shower, she contemplated whether she had the motivation to actually take care of herself today. In all honesty, she didn't. But she refused to let her depression control her. She groaned quietly to herself and, tugging off her robe and fuzzy socks, reluctantly stepped in.  
While Trixie was no stranger to loneliness, this feeling was a bit different. Even though she had been diagnosed with chronic depression, she didn't really ever experience the symptoms people had described. Maybe this was it? Maybe she couldn't put up the fight against it anymore? As she dried herself, she decided that she needed to text an old friend. Even though their conversations had been few and far between, Trixie and Kim never felt the effects of time. Every call, text, or very occasional hang out felt just like it had years ago. They picked up right where they had left off, and it was as if nothing changed. They had met well before the death of her mother, but Trixie pushed everyone away shortly after. Kim understood—well not exactly, but as someone suffering with depression herself she didn't hold anything against Trixie. There were no hard feelings, just a delighted smile and swell in her chest each time Trixie reached out. Lately their communication had rapidly increased; they texted every other day and called at least once a week. Trixie had finally felt like she was getting herself and her friend back, but now this new sensation overwhelmed her.

  
T: hey K, i'm not doing to great tbh do you have a sec?  
Kim's response came almost instantaneously.  
K: yeah, what's up hun?  
T: i think i'm depressed? i'm not really sure but i don't feel right...  
K: did something happen? do you need me to come over? it doesn't feel right, how? can you describe it to me?  
She sucked in a shuddering breath and began typing.  
T: you know when you're extra sad some days and there's a heavy weight in your chest pulling on your lungs and it's harder to breathe because the nausea is overwhelming and your eyes prickle with tears you can't control and everything sounds like a cold silence? your voice is shaky and you can't quite see straight and the room spins a bit when you move and eventually the weight drops down heavy in your stomach and a tingle runs through your limbs to your fingers&toes and it feels like tiny needles spreading over your scalp? and you know you're crying but you can't quite feel the tears on your face? it's like you feel nothing and everything at the same time? a dark numbness and an overwhelmingly terrifying ability to feel every hair and pore on your body all at once?  
K:...trix  
K: can i come over? i'll bring dinner and we can talk and watch movies? will that make you feel better?

  
Trixie smiled down at her phone and typed a simple 'yes', deciding to throw on the same dress and socks as yesterday. Sometimes she wished she could fall for Kim to make it easier on herself, but she wasn't attracted to Kim, and Kim was straight, so that idea left her head ages ago. She still appreciated their friendship and loved her like a sister.  
Their talk did make Trixie feel better in a way, but as she walked her out the front door, she felt the sharp tugging of realization in her chest. She didn't just want any person, she wanted her person. Her soulmate. Sure, sex was great and all, but that's not all she wanted. She wanted a partner for the company, the romance, the care, the love. She wanted a partner to fill the holes in her heart. But at the same time, she wanted someone _now_. Her mail-order profile pushed its way to the front of her mind.  
It was already past 11, and she knew she had to go to sleep if she wanted to get back on a regular day/night cycle, but something urged her toward the study. She could feel the cold tile on her toes though her fuzzy socks as she made her way through the grand foyer and down the first corridor to the left. Settling into her computer chair, she sighed, wiggling a bit in order to get comfortable, but she soon realized the discomfort was only in her head. She thought about the kind of people that would be on the site, and how unlikely it was that she would find her 'soulmate' on there. 

"Fuck it,” she mumbled to herself, punching the site address into the search bar. 

As she logged in, she immediately noticed she already had a number of message notifications in the top right corner. She scrolled through the messages, not settling on any specific one, glancing on the profile pictures and deciding if she was even interested enough to look at their profile. When she had no luck with the people in her messages, she went back to the 'explore' page to browse a bit. With her chin in her hand and her elbow resting on the large oak desk, she scrolled through profiles for what felt like hours, though it couldn't have been longer than ten minutes. Just as she was about to call it quits, her eyes settled on a woman's profile. She was awestruck for a moment, just staring at the picture, lost in space. She was intense and intimidating and a tingle ran down Trixie's spine to her fingertips. She had long blonde hair pulled into loose braids that sat on her shoulders, striking blue-green eyes (Trixie imagined getting lost in them for hours), straight across bangs, and braided buns on the sides of her head that Trixie couldn't tell if they were her actual hair or a headband. Her outfit was a black and white blouse/top (Trixie really couldn't tell, it was strange. But she pulled the look off well, so she didn't mind), with latex sleeves on display. Her smokey eye makeup and high cheekbones stood out proudly, and even though Trixie usually never liked blood red lipstick, she felt a twinge in her belly and found herself transfixed by her full lips. She was the opposite of Trixie, the contrast was evident, but Trixie found it hopelessly endearing. Usually she was turned off by colorless clothing, dark makeup, and bold lips but she stirred in her seat, squeezing her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure already building between her folds.  
Finally, she broke from her trance long enough to actually click on the mystery woman's profile.

  
'Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova'  
Age: 28  
Location: Тобо́льск, Russia  
Gender: Female  
Interested In: Women (Trixie let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding)  
Fluent In: Russian, English, French, Japanese, Portuguese, & Spanish  
Interests: Beautiful Women, Cooking & Cleaning, Luxury, & A Pretty Wife To Fuck (Trixie raised her eyebrows and squished her thighs a bit tighter together, crossing her legs to gain some friction against her panties, and tugged at the hem of her dress.)

  
A difficult name, a seven-year age gap and an over 5,200-mile distance between them. Great. Yet somehow it all fit 'Yekaterina' nicely and Trixie didn't mind all that much. She was completely transfixed by this woman, and Trixie felt a bit childish to be swooning so soon like having some elementary school crush. Her eyes scanned the screen looking for a way to send her a message. She felt a bit dazed, embarrassment and arousal pooling low in her belly. Once she was able to open a message tab, she quickly realized she had absolutely no idea what to say. Her fingers hovered over the keys for some time before deciding on what to write.

  
"Hello! I find you very interesting, and I would like to get to know you if you'd like."

  
Nope. It was too stiff, no compliments, and honestly creepy. She shook her wrists out and tried again:

  
"Hi! You're very beautiful and your profile interests me a lot, I was wondering if you'd like to chat? :) x"

  
Trixie sighed, and she knew she sounded something of an idiot with the way she worded it, but she couldn't say "Hey, you're literally the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Can you fly to America and sit on my face until you suffocate me??", even if it was the absolute truth. After making sure the message had delivered, she gave her legs a final squeeze before pushing herself to her feet. The rest of the night went surprisingly smoothly; she did her nighttime skin routine, braided her hair, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed. Before she fell into slumber, she came harder than she had in a long time, with three fingers deep inside herself, one hand clutching her breast, and Yekaterina pictured vividly in her mind.

* * *

  
The late morning light brushed across Trixie's eyes, willing her awake. She groaned, threw her arm over her eyes and stretched her limbs out like a sleepy kitten. She forced herself to shower, put on a clean baby pink sundress with lavender daises embroidered, and do some laundry. She decided to opt out of makeup, and simply recreated the braids she'd worn the night before. She found herself thinking of Yekaterina throughout the morning, even though she had never talked to her and still had no idea how to pronounce her name. After lunch she couldn't contain herself any longer, she had to check her inbox. As she logged in, she noticed the 15+ message notifications and quickly opened the list tab. Scrolling down the line of messages, she noticed some people who had already attempted to talk to her and are reaching out again pressing her to find out why she had ignored them. She huffed a bit to herself at some of the rude and inappropriate things some of the men had to say, but her aggravation quickly dissipated when she spotted exactly what she had been looking for.

'Yekaterina'  
 _1 new message_  
 _Received 17 minutes ago_

  
She hesitated for a brief moment before shaking away her nerves and clicking on the message.

Yekaterina: _Privet, Trixie. You are very beautiful woman, I am surprised you find interest in me. We chat again soon, yes? I would like to learn about you. Dasvidaniya, kukla._

She stared at the screen for a while and smiled as she read over the message a few more times, and she didn't mind having to open Google Translate to understand some of the words. She thought Trixie was beautiful, and her cheeks heated up when she read what 'kukla' meant. Her stomach stirred a bit and she noticed how soon it had been since the message came through. Maybe she's still online? Trixie jumped into action typing out her response, silently praying Yekaterina was still on her computer to see the message as soon as it came through.

Trixie: _Thank you very much! I think you're gorgeous :) I'd love to chat more with you, I'm free all day today if that works for you? xx_  


After sitting there for a minute or so, she decided to busy herself while she waited and padded toward the kitchen to get herself some water. Taking a sip, she contemplated what chores she could do to make the time slip by, but just as she was reaching for the broom, she heard a faint 'ding' from her computer. Leaving her water forgotten on the counter, she rushed back to her desk.

  
Yekaterina: _I am available now. Tell me something, kukla. Why you want mail order bride?_

  
Trixie thought for a moment, bouncing her leg underneath her desk. She tried to imagine what her voice sounded like, and found herself wondering how thick her accent would be.

  
Trixie: _Well I live alone, and don't get out much, so I thought I'd find someone to spend my days with :) What about you?_

  
Yekaterina: _I see. I would like to leave Russia, marriage is easiest way. Leaving Russia and marrying beautiful woman is dream come true, no? :)_

* * *

  
Over the next few days, Trixie and Yekaterina chatted whenever they were both awake. The time difference made it difficult, and one of them would either have to stay up late or wake up early to keep the conversation going as long as possible. Neither of them minded. Trixie blushed each and every time Yekaterina complimented her, flushing up to her ears and down to just below her nipples, and graciously thanked and complimented her right back. Yekaterina was very forward with the way she replied, saying exactly what was on her mind. From what she wanted to cook for her when she arrived there, to saying that Trixie's profile photos made her 'hot and heavy'. It was sort of an old person thing to say, but Trixie found it incredibly endearing, and her stomach clenched with moisture gathering at her entrance faster than it ever had before.  
Five days after her initial message, Trixie officially 'proposed' and Yekaterina's message came through seconds after. Of course, it was a yes. Trixie chuckled to herself at how ridiculous this whole thing was as she typed out her phone number for Yekaterina to text her for the first time. She sent the flight details just hours later, and less than a week after they had first spoken—even though they hadn't even spoken on the phone yet, it was all texting—Yekaterina had her life in suitcases and was boarding her flight.

* * *

  
Trixie impatiently tapped the toe of her baby pink pump against the tile airport floor and scanned the crowd. She was wearing a light pink knee-length gingham dress and a dainty silver chain with a single pearl as a charm. She tied half of her hair up into a ponytail, using a scrunchie with the same pattern as her dress, and did her normal pink makeup look. She just really likes pink, alright? The dress was clearly supposed to flow outward starting at the waist and fully cover her chest, but it hugged her curves, showing off her wide hips and round ass, and her breasts managed to spill over the neckline, straining against the fabric quite a bit. The strap of her baby pink Chanel bag was fitted into the crook of her arm as she rustled around inside, trying to find her phone.  
0 New Messages  
She huffed, dropping her phone back into her purse, and went back to focusing on the crowd flooding out of the gate. A knot formed in her stomach, and the thought that Yekaterina had bailed on her flashed quickly in her mind. She shook the thought away and wiped her hands down the side of her dress, trying to hide the clammy skin. There was a small tap on her right shoulder; squeaking from the scare, she turned on her heels.  
Yekaterina noticed Trixie first—she noticed she was waiting at the wrong gate and giggled to herself. Because Trixie didn't see her, she took a few moments to admire her figure, how the dress cinched in at the waist and deliciously squeezed her thick thighs. Now, she didn't just like Trixie because she's hot (That was a huge plus, and she had gotten off to the thought of Trixie every night since that first message, and sometimes again when she woke up.) but she found her fascinating. She was a human barbie, personality and all, but still sweet and shy and a bit unsure. Trixie mesmerized her in every way, and she wondered how she got so lucky to have Trixie want to marry her too. Her mouth watered a bit and she started forward, dragging her measly two suitcases behind her.  
Trixie's breath hitched a bit when she turned, somehow surprised to see Yekaterina, even though she'd come to pick her up. She was shocked to find that the Russian was shorter than her. Trixie's eyes wandered over her body, her eyes overwhelmed with not knowing which color or shape to settle on. She wore a knee-length dress, with 3/4 sleeves that had a pattern of flowers and abstract lines and swirls in every color, ending with multicolored tassels hanging off the hemline. A necklace with large flowers made of ribbon hung around her neck, long dangly purple earrings swayed back and forth from her walking over. It was horrid; Trixie loved it. Her eyes focused on her chest for a beat, and her stomach tugged at the sight of her petite breasts, slender frame, and toned legs. She her eyes moved down to look at her shoes-leather that came up to mid-calf with strange soles and heels made of wood. Her hair was wavy, and she wore almost the same makeup as she had in her profile picture-dark charcoal smudged around her eyes paired with a striking blood red lip. She realized she'd been staring at her lips too long when we watched them curl up into a smile, revealing perfect sparkling white teeth. Yekaterina launched forward, wrapping Trixie up in a bear hug.  
"Привет красивая кукла" she said, and Trixie shivered at her low voice, thick accent, and hot breath brushing her ear.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Trixie!" she pulled back, smiling down into her eyes, "It's really nice to meet you..uh.. Ye-...Yekit—"  
"Yekaterina. But you can call me Katya, котенок" She smiled wider, eyes crinkling and her chest burned listening to Trixie attempt to pronounce her name. "Katya is easier, yes?"  
Trixie let out a breath and chucked "Yes, thank you, Katya. My car is waiting for us if you're ready?"  
"Lead the way, моя красота."

* * *

  
The car ride went smoothly for the most part. Trixie stumbling on her words and failing to hide the fact that she was nervous, while Katya just laughed and answered any attempts at small talk Trixie had made. Trixie contemplated resting her hand on Katya's thigh while she drove, she really wanted to touch her. She swallowed, turned up the radio, and decided against it.  
As Trixie pulled through her iron gate, Katya admired the house, eyes wide and lips parted.  
"Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful! You have gate and lion statue!" she giggled. Trixie giggled right along with her.  
She insisted on carrying Katya's bags up the front marble stairs, and handed her the keys. Katya pushed open the heavy oak door, and marveled at the grand foyer.  
"You have gorgeous home." she sighed softly.  
"What's mine is yours now, right?" smiling down at her. "Let's take your bags upstairs?" Katya nodded in agreement and let Trixie lead her up the grand staircase. Entering the hall, Trixie stopped at the first door on her right, and Katya noticed her thinking, debating on what she wanted to say.  
"This is one of the guest rooms. We can decorate it however you'd like! I could order stuff online from any Russian stores if you want. Or we could go shopping somewhere here, there's a mall close by but I'm not sure how much you'd-" Katya cut off Trixie's rambling.  
"I thought wives share room? And they sleep in same bed together. You don't want me to sleep with you?"  
Trixie felt her cheeks heat up, "No! No! I mean no you're wrong, but my answer is yes! Ugh..Uh I-I do, but I didn't know if you would, like, be comfortable with that since...we just met and all, you know?"  
"You would feel more comfortable if I stay in this room?"  
"No, I just-...never mind just follow me." Trixie burned with embarrassment and started toward her bedroom door, Katya in tow.  
"Okay, you just-you can't laugh okay?" Trixie said turning to her.  
"Why would I laugh at you? You have embarrassing things in your room? I see now! What is it? Whips, paddles, sex toys? Or maybe something strange like ten коты running around!" Katya's tone was teasing, her eyebrows high and her lips stretched into a wide grin. She rocked on her heels and looked at her expectantly; Trixie could drop dead from embarrassment right there.  
"No! No, I just really like pink...plus the other stuff you mentioned is in the chest in the closet anyway."  
Katya's eyebrows somehow raised higher and she thought about what kind of toys Trixie used to get herself off. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, she looked up at Trixie and imagined something dainty and pink, with soft edges and gentle vibrations. Something just enough to send her over the edge, but still leaving her wanting more, more, more, keeping her back arched and her legs spread for hours chasing her orgasm. She licked her lips, and Trixie pushed open the door.  
As she stepped inside, Katya pushed the thought of Trixie pleasuring herself to the side of her mind for a moment, saving it for later, and took in her room. Pink spread wall to floor, from the sheets, the bed frame, the desks, the soft plush carpet and every knick knack and accessory on display. It was so Trixie. As Trixie dragged her suitcases over to the closet, Katya wandered around the room a bit, the thoughts from earlier filling her mind and leaving her staring absentmindedly at the makeup desk. She thought about how much Trixie liked the color, and even though she had a light golden tan, Katya thought of ways to turn her skin to pink. Nipping at her neck, or watching her flush from her belly to her eyebrows, or spanking her round ass until it was rosy and she was whining. She groaned to herself, imagining how pink her nipples are, and how much pinker they would be after she had sucked on them for a while.  
"I cleared some room for you to organize your stuff. I can help you unpack later but I'm starving at the moment, do you want to figure something out for dinner?" Trixie's cheery voice broke Katya out of her trance and she swallowed heavy, trying to wet her tongue after her whole mouth had gone dry. Their eyes met and Katya's flashed down to Trixie's chest, praying she could see her nipples through the fabric and confirm her idea of the color. It was no use.  
"Sure. I can cook something if you want?" Katya was already whipped.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE—PLEASE READ

hey everyone,   
first i want to say thank you SO much for all your love and support on this story. i love you all so much, your love & support means the world to me. i took a bit of an unintentional break from writing because of pretty bad, but also other incredibly good things going on in my real life. i’m sorry i didn’t come on here and let you all know sooner. but good news my loves!! chapter three already has 8,000+ words so it will be coming soon! i’m trying to make it extra long to make up for the extra long and boring wait :(   
anyway, i’m back to writing and trying to update regularly. i’m so in love with this story and the great things i have planned for it, but i understand if you decide to leave this story behind <3

treat people with kindness for me, would ya? ;)  
all the love,  
sky xx


End file.
